Partners in crime
by RainbowZera
Summary: It sucks when you end up stealing from the wrong person. Even more when this person is Captain Boomerang, and you're a meta-human with a dark secret on the run for peace. Well peace won't find you as long as you're forced to run away with the with the man they call Captain Boomerang, who drags you along on the adventure of a lifetime.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Captain Boomerang Fanfic. I've never read the comics, but I've read a lot of Batman/know a thing or two about the universe. This Captain Boomerang is based on the Suicide Squad movie and this is my take on Captain Boomerang, which is why he might vary from the actual comics.

This is the first part of a series, which I suspect will be pretty long.  
Please note that English is not my first language, which is why there might be some mistakes/grammar mistakes.

Last but not least: enjoy, I've worked really hard on this.

To say the pub was packed would be an understatement. There were people everyone, mashed together in the bar, at the tables and in the corner. A typical Christmas Eve in Gotham which, much like New York, were city that never slept.

To a thief a packed club filled with people was the same as being locked in a candy store at night was to a kid: easy access and free picking. And that was something that Missy had full intention of using to her advantaged. Missy, which wasn't her real name, but it was the name she went by right now, had been struggling to make rent for weeks. She lived in an old building not far from here, and if it hadn't been for her landlord she would had been kicked to the curb weeks ago. But the old man had a soft spot for her. Maybe it was because she always had this haunted look in those extremely blue eyes of hers, or maybe it was because he felt pity for her. Maybe he would make her pay back by sleeping with her.

Missy didn't know, and she didn't care: he could feel sorry for her all that he wanted, he could even care about her, or he could hope she would strip down and get on his knees for him. She didn't give a shit about him, or about any other, and as long as it worked in her favor he could think what he wanted. In fact Missy wasn't the kind of person who gave a shit about anything at all. She lived to survive, and that was it. Sure she liked music, good food and good booze, but when it all came down to whether she lived or died she could live without music, eat from the garbage and don't drink anything but the cheapest beer. Anything to stay alive.

She had spent Christmas Eve pickpocketing every person she could in the bar, so when midnight came she decided to leave for the night. The pockets of her leatherjacket – which were at least two sizes too big – were heavy with wallets as she walked towards the exit. Just before she reached the exit she noticed someone stepping into the pub. A man, big as a fucking tower and build like a brick wall. He was wearing a long jacket, which was open and allowed her to get a glimpse of a dark blue shirt. On top of his curly hair he wore a hat, but that wasn't what caught her attention: it was the gold chains around his neck. A guy who could spring gold like that had to have some kind of money. She didn't even have to think twice before she let her hand slip into the pocket of his jacket as she passed him by the exit to get a hold of a wallet. She didn't look at him, knowing fully that could give her away, but instead continued out the door and out into the street, very pleased with tonight's harvest.

She had to leave the crowded street and go through a couple of alley's to get back to her apartment. Any other girl might have tried to find another way home, a longer one with more streetlight and more people, but Missy didn't think twice when she turned down the first alley, hands in her pocket and her head hidden under a hood. Her footstep was light and she had reached about half way down the alley when a voice caught her attention. "Though ya could steal from me, eh?" She spun around, only to see the last guy she had stolen from at the pub blocking her path. "See, I don' lik' it when other people steal from me, especially not a little Sheila lik' ya'self." She didn't answer, unsure who Sheila was, and also not idiotic enough to admit she had stolen from him. "I wan' me wallet back!" His voice suddenly grew dark, almost a growl, as he stepped towards her with a warning glimpse in his eyes.

"I don't – I don't know what you're talking about." Her voice was hoarse, like she hadn't used it for days, but to be fair Missy couldn't remember the last time she had talked to anyone.

She didn't have time to react before he had grabbed her by the arm and almost flung her towards the wall of the alley. "Me wallet, doll."

Missy didn't think twice before she delivered a hard kick right between his legs. The sound that left the big man when her foot met his tender part was enough the make her smile, although the smile didn't last long as he tumbled towards the ground, pulling her with him in the process. "LET GO!" He didn't reply, too caught up in the pain from her kick, but weakened enough for her to rip herself from his grip and run as fast as she could down the alley where she came from, and into the street where she bumped into a man. "Woaw easy there, girl."  
"There was a man… in the alley… he grabbed me…" She was painting from the run, cardio wasn't really her thing, but her words were clear enough for the man to look into the alley.  
"Are you okay?" He asked.  
"Ye- yes, thank you."  
"Do you want me to follow you home? I'm a policeman." To show that he really was a policeman, and not just a guy trying to get a shag, he pulled a police badge from his pocket. Missy wasn't slow to nod. The man she had kicked would probably try to grab her again, and even though he was in his right to be mad at her – she had stolen his wallet after all – she didn't had some deep desire to get passed up in an dark alley again. "Yes please." She said feign to be that scared little girl the policeman thought he was protecting. Men, they were so easy to work: you just had to pretend you were some fragile princess waiting for a prince to come save her. Admittedly it was luck that had made her bump into a policeman right here, but sometimes Faith even smiled down on the miserable.

The policeman must have mistook her smile as a friendly one, returning her one himself as they walked down the street. This night had proven to be quite a ride.

...

She didn't notice the bed giving in to the extra weight, too lost in sleep. Missy had always been a heavy sleeper. After all, sleep was the only way to escape reality, and god knew she had needed to escape from time to time.

But even in her sleep she felt the cold blade pressed against her throat followed by words whispered in her ear. "Me wallet, Doll, I want it back!" She opened her eyes. The man from the alley was towering over her, a leg on either side of her as she lay in bed. "Didn't think I'woul' fin'ya' did ye." He was way to cooky and even sent her a smile as he pressed the cold blade of his knife a little harder against her throat. This time Missy didn't scream, instead she sent him flying from the bed and straight into the wall. One second he was bent over her, the next he was swung directly to the wall, which he hit with a loud thud before he fell to the ground.

He hadn't exactly expected an attack from her, and as he once again got on his feet and looked at the bed he found her sitting at the headboard, hunched together. Her eyes, which he had noticed earlier was an extreme shade of blue, was literally electrified and something looking like silver blue mist was floating around her hands in an almost pulsing way. Baffled he just stared at the meta-human in front of him for a long time before he finally acted, pulling a boomerang from one of the many pocket in his long jacket. "Listen Doll, I don' wanna hurt ya, I just want me wallet back." She didn't answer, but the pulsing mist moved faster as the bed she was sitting on started to trembled. "Okay okay here see, putting this down," he dropped the boomerang as he spoke, which made the trembling stop. "Now just.. tak' it easy." She didn't say anything, but the mist started to move slower again. "What's ya name hm? I'm Digger or George, whatever floats ye boat, doll." He didn't think she would answer him, but to his surprise she started to sit up straight, mistrust still clear in her eyes, but at least the mist vanished from hands and her eyes were once again normal, although, Digger suspected nothing was normal with this girl, who had sent him flying through the air without touching him.  
"Missy." He noticed the hoarseness of her voice, but didn't point it out. There was a time to be an asshole, and now wasn't one.

"Missy, that's fuckin' ugly." Okay maybe every time was the right time to be an asshole. "Missy I kno' ya took me wallet earlier, I felt ya steal it, an' I need it back."  
"Why?"

"Doesn't matter why, bu' I need it back." She hesitated, biting her lip in a nervous manner.  
"I… I don't have it."  
"You don – You don't have me wallet?!" He had raised his voice, which once again made the bed tremble. Fuck, this was not good. " . ?"

"I threw it out." He stared at her for a long time.  
"Ya threw it out? Ya threw me wallet out?! W'at about the ring in the wallet." This time it was her turn to be surprised. She actually had actually been tempted to keep the ring, but had ended up selling it to pay the rent, which he probably wouldn't be all too happy to hear. He didn't strike her as the kind of person that liked when people stole from him. The sheer fact that he had tracked her down all the way to her apartment was proving of that.

"I sold it." The empty stare he sent her almost made her snicker, but she managed to hold it in.

"To whom?"  
"A pawnshop not far from here." He looked at her for a long time, then he bend down to pick up the boomerang he had threaten her with, pointing it at her.

"Get dressed!"  
"…what?"  
"Get dressed!" He repated. "Ye're gonna tak' me to the pawnshop and get me ring back."

Normally Missy would never had agree to go with this digger to a pawnshop in the middle of the night, but he had threaten her a good deal what would happen if she didn't do it, and even though she would probably be able to take him out if he actually tried throwing the boomerangs at her she didn't dare. Every time she used her abilities she risked being found by _them_ , so she rather be dragged along to a closed pawnshop in the middle of the night by a man wielding a child's toy, than she would risk being found.

"It is dis one?" He had a funny accent, Australian maybe, which had made some of his threats back in her apartment almost incomprehensible.

"Yes." She nooded. "But it's closed."

"Dat won't be a problem." He bent down to look at the locked door before finding pulling out a lock picking kit from the jacket. A couple of seconds later the silence of the night was broken by the faint sound of a lock sliding away. "There, inside!" He forcefully shoved her into the store, closing the door behind him. "W'ere's the jewelry." She didn't answer but pointed to the end of the shop where a glass showcase displayed all kind of jewelry. "Oh come to Daddy!" Missy could swear she heard joy in his voice as he rushed to the showcase and tried to open it. It was, not surprisingly, locked, and Missy had expected him to lock pick it, which was why the sudden shatter of glass being broken when he swung one of his bomberangs at it made her flinch.

"Can we go now?" She asked as he took the ring, smiling like a fool.

"Yeah yeah, in a minute" Apparently he had decided to take advantage of the broken showcase and steal the rest of the jewelry as well. She really didn't like it, but wasn't sure why she felt something was wrong, she just _knew_ that something was off with this whole thing. Why hadn't the owner of the pawnshop been down to checked the sound of the broken glass? He lived right over the shop, which she knew because she usually only sold to him (he always gave her a good price on the stuff she stole), and she knew he had more than one gun hidden in the shop, but still he didn't come to check on the sound.  
"Why is that ring so important anyway?" It wasn't really her business, she wasn't even sure why she bothered to ask, but to her surprise he actually looked at her for a second before a shrug left his broad shoulders.  
"'Cus I stole it from someon' who didn't lik' to get robbed, an' now they really want it back."

"Who – who did you steal it from?"  
Another moment of silence passed between them before he finally sent her a smug grin. "I stole it from Carmine Falcone."  
"WHAT?" This time it was him who shushed her. "Are you insane?! You stole from one of the biggest mob bosses in Gotham?!"  
"Well yeah, someon' bet me I couldn't do it, so of course I had to prove them wrong." He grinned, which made her roll her eyes and mutter something that sounded a lot like "fucking idiot". "But now he wants it back. Been hunting me for a week, an' I kinda decided to get the hell out of Gotham, but then ya came along an' stole it." Missy was beginning to suspect what kind of guy this Digger guy was. If he could steal from Carmine Falcone, and get away alive for a week, he had to have some kind of skills. Besides Incomprehensible stupidity for trying something like that in the first place.

"Well you got the ring, so can I leave now?" She asked, feeling a wave of relief filling her as he nodded.

"Yeah go ahead, doll." She turned around to flee the store but froze when a couple of gigantic dudes stepped out from behind one of the bookshelves filled with pawnshop crap.  
"George Digger Harkness," one of the men spoke. His voice was a low growl, but it did manage to capture Diggers attention as Missy stepped backwards to get away from the gigantic men, and the even bigger guns they were holding in their hands. "Alias: Captain Boomerang. Wow you're almost looks as stupid as you have to be to steal from the boss." Missy felt her heard sink in her stomach. Great Falcone's men ad manage to track down the ring – and the guy who had stolen it.

Much to her surprise Digger didn't do anything but send the big guy a grin. "Nah ye don't hav' to be stupid to do that, stupid would be stealing from Batman. This was so easy it was almost lik' stealin' candy from a baby." Apparently the guys didn't like hearing that as they loaded their guns and pointing them towards Digger and Missy, who really had chosen the wrong night to get out of bed. "Ya boss should probably hire someon' better at tracking people than you. I mean, it's taken ya almost a week to find me, an' I didn't even hide me tracks that good." Digger continued, which once again made Missy question whether or not he really was retarded.

"Well we found you, and now you're gonna die. Her too." The big guy said, which made Missy take another step back, almost stepping on Diggers food, which made him push her slightly away from him.  
"What? Why do I have to die because he stole from Falcone?" Missy asked in an almost childish fashion.  
"Well you're here, aren't you?" The other gigantic dude answered. Digger didn't say anything, he just stood there grinning like an idiot as the bookshelves next to Falcone's men started to slightly tremble, causing some of the glass to fall to the ground and shatter. "What the-" the guy didn't get a chance to finish before one of Diggers boomerangs came soaring through the air, slicing his throat before it returned to Captain Boomerangs hand. Missy didn't scream when Falcone's guy started to gurgle as the blood feel from his throat. She just docked, as Falcon's other guy pointed his gun at Digger and pulled the trigger. Not that he hid anything since Digger had followed Missy's example and found cover by the ground. The sound of the gun being fired drown as every shelve in the pawnshop came crashing down just as the big windows pointing to the street shattered with an ear-piercing sound. Missy knew she had to get it under control, but she couldn't, and as she lay on the floor with her hands covering her head and one of Falcone's guy shrieking as he was thrown out of the missing window she could feel every control over her abilities disappear and she knew, that she would fully lose control in a matter of seconds. Last time she had done that she had demolished an entire building, a convince store with people shopping inside getting crushed by the rubble as the building had suddenly come down.

Diggers hand around her wrist was so much of a surprise she nearly screamed, and when she looked up from the floor he was grinning down to her. "Pretty neat trick" He said, ignoring the floating items from the pawnshop which was spiraling in the middle of the store like a tornado of used computers, stolen cellphones, old guitars and baby cloth. "Let's go dollface." She didn't protest when he pulled her with him, running towards the backdoor while glass was shattering behind them. "Can ya turn that shit off?"  
"I don't know how!" She yelled over the sound of glass being shattered. He just grinned and said something like _"-make this a walk in t'e park."_ Before he pulled her out of the backdoor and continued running down the street.  
"Where are we going?" He didn't answer but stopped in front of a black Mercedes parked in the street. He fumbled with something for a couple of minutes before opening the door, reaching over to the passenger's side to open the door.

"Get in, we're going shoppin'." He grinned referring to a movie Missy would never had guessed a guy like him had watched. She obeyed him nonetheless, knowing full well that her cover had been blown and that she had to leave Gotham tonight. She wasn't slow to buckle up as he reached under the steering wheel and forcefully tore a handful of wires out before he used them to hotwire the car. She was more than grateful for having buckled up when he started the car and hit the gas, making the car jump to live and drive down the street with at least double the legal speed. "Listen doll, I'm not good at playing with others, but for now it looks like we're stuck together." She didn't answer, but merely gripped her seat for her life as he ran a red light, took a sharp left and continued out towards the highway. "So if we're gonna spent tim together t'ere's a few ground rules we need to make clear: firstly I won't hisitate with leaving ya somewher' if I feel like ya slowin' me down. Second: Ye won't send me flyin' into the wall again and third: I get to keep what we steal. In return I won't kill ye."

"Yeah well, I don't wanna run away with you." Missy hissed as they passed an ambulance with the lights on. Digger just shrugged.

"Ya sent one of Falcone's men flyin' through the window, I think it's safe ot say they'll be hunting ye as well, might as well work together." Missy didn't reply. He was right; it was much easier taking care of the problem when you had an ally. She just wasn't sure she wanted to have him as an ally. Especially not as he pulled a beer from somewhere in his jacket and opened it to drink half of it in one go. She knew she didn't have a choice; if she wanted to survive she would have to stick with him for a while. Whether she liked it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

This had gone from being annoying to downright infuriating days ago. When she had run away from Falcone's men with Digger Harkness (okay he had actually dragged her along with her), she had just thought he would dump her at the next city and left her there.

She had been wrong and for some reason he had kept her around. At first she didn't understand why, then she had realized he had seen a potential in her abilities, and before long he had her open locks and safes, even though he was perfectly capable of doing so himself. When she had pointed this out, he had just grinned and nodded. "Yeah sure, Dollface, bu' it's easier when ye do it, an' –" he had raised one of his hands, the one who didn't wear half a glove, "no fingerprints either." It wasn't because he didn't share the loot with her. For every hundred buck they stole he would give her thirty dollars. It was just because… well he was an unpleasant person. And not because she had witness him kill another human being, he was just an unpleasant by nature. Downright one giant piece of ass: he drank way too much - somehow he always seemed to have a can of beer hidden somewhere in his jacket - he swore (not that Missy was to good to do it herself, but it sounded vulgar when he did it), he was a klepto had she ever seen one and stole everything he could get his dirty hands on.  
The worst part wasn't the fact that he would find some ragged girl in the bar and bring her to the motel room, he and Missy shared to shag her (he didn't care if Missy was in the room), forcing Missy to sleep in the various cars they stole. The worst part was the fact that he was so freaking cocky. He always had a smug smile on his face and a cocky comment on his lips, which made his whole asshole fashion just bearable. And Missy was actually enjoying herself, which was even stranger 'cus she never enjoyed anything. He would often talk for hours (something else he did a lot), and she would tune out his voice and just nod and say "hmm" from time to time, but even then she was enjoying herself. Maybe it was because she hadn't really been around a person who could tolerate her for more than five minutes, or maybe it was because she had to. She couldn't return to Gotham, and right now her only option was staying with Captain Boomerang. Even if he did smoke the most disgusting cigars in the car.

"Come on, not in here." She complained as he lit another cigar.  
"What, why not?"

"It smells disgusting."  
"Nah it doesn't, it's nice, smell." Just to make his point he leaned into her to blow some of the smoke right into her face, which made her chough for dear life.

"Do that one more time, and I'll send you flying out of this car." She hissed while waving her hand trying to get the smoke away from here.  
"Okay, okay, if ye wanna be lik' t'at, Dollface." He sighed and ended up tossing the cigar out of the window.

"Stop calling me that."  
"What? Dollface? It suits ya." It really didn't. A doll was something fragile and pretty, but honestly Missy wasn't pretty. Digger was used to hanging around female villain's who's boobs would be somewhat covered from some extremely tight costume, and legs any model would kill for. Missy on the other hand was pretty short, and as far as he knew she didn't have a model's body. Not that he could really be sure 'cus she always wore long jeans and long-sleeved t-shirt too big for her (even in bed). Maybe she was just fat and ashamed, but Digger suspected it was something else. Maybe she was just insure, that would explained why she didn't say much and almost only spoke when she was spoken to and always with her white hair in her face. For all he knew there could be a killer body under that clothes, but to be honest he wasn't keen on finding out. Missy had got to be one of the ten women on the planet he didn't want to undress (Wonder Woman was number one since she was probably way too dominant). Missy was a total opposite of him: quite, thoughtful and never seeking a fight just to fight – which in short made her gloomy and boring. But then again: if he had the ability to tear down a whole building he would probably avoid fights as well. Well no he wouldn't, he would seek them out even more 'cus, come on, it was a badass ability, but for some reason Missy refused to use it just for fun or giggles and was always so careful when she actually did use it. Boring, but apparently that was her thing 'cus she refused to listen to him when he suggested ways to use her abilities for fun stuff. Like tripping a guy carrying a baby or make a hot chick's dress rip or something fun like that.

And yet, for some reason she intrigued him. She was a mystery who held the cards close to her body and refused to let him figure her out. Whenever he asked her something she would answer something completely different, or don't answer at all. She refused to tell him where she had her abilities from, what her real name was (he had tricked her into telling him, that Missy was just a cover), and why she kept looking over her shoulder whenever they were out almost like she was fearing she was being watch. Besides her mysteriousness he did know something about her; she was haunted by some massive nightmares. He didn't know what they were about, but more than once he had woken in the middle of the night because the motel room had been trembling while Missy was mumbling something inaudibly and tossing and turning in the bed, she somehow always ended up sleeping in. Sometime she cried, sometime she begged, but she never woke up, and Digger didn't wake her. Instead he just lay in the couch (or one time on the floor), and waited until Missy finally woke from her nightmare. Something she always did, and always with a scream stuck in her throat. They never spoke about the nightmares, but Digger knew, that Missy knew he was awake when she woke. She didn't seem like she wanted to tell him though, and he knew better than most people that some secrets where too dark to share, and so he never asked.

"Hey!" He came back to reality when Missy's hand connected with his chest in a lazy slap.  
"What?" He said, blinking a couple of times to focus.  
"I asked where we're going?" He looked around, realizing they had drove quite a while why he had been pondering the mystery that was Missy.  
"Louisiana," he said looking for a sign on the empty freeway to see how far away they were.  
"Why?"

"'Cus it's a nice town, and I figured ya could go for some N'awlins jazz" The look she gave him just made him shrug. "The museum just got a rare collection of art. An' I kno' a guy who collects art an' want's to giv' me a good price on a paintin'." Why someone wanted to pay for some colors splattered on a canvas was beyond him, but whatever made a guy hard.

"You're kidding, right?"  
"Nah man, I don't kid about art."

"Who the hell do you expect you to get you into the museum?!" The smile he gave her was answer enough, and made her shake her head violently. "Oh no. No, no, no, I am _not_ gonna break into some museum and get caught on camera with you!"

"Ya want, 'cus ya can turn the cameras off, right?" She just sighed. Yes she could turn them off, but what if they got caught? What if _they_ found her? She couldn't risk that.

"Drop me off!" He just blinked, surprised by the sudden will in her voice.

"What?"  
"Drop me off! I'll rather be on my own that break into a museum with you!" He glanced out of the window, it was starting to get dark, which made him shook his head.

"I can't drop ya off in da middle of da night, what if som' creep picks ya up?"  
"It's not night, and Aa creep is already driving the car I'm in, and I don't care, I can take care of myself!" He knew she was right; she could take care of herself, probably better than most girls, but still he didn't stop the car. The truth was that he needed her to break into the museum with him. She was useful, more than any other he had ever worked with, which was why he hadn't killed her to begin with, and why he kept her around for now. The moment she became trouble he would dump her somewhere (alive, he owed her that much), but for now she could get him in places that would otherwise be difficult. Not impossible, he was Captain Boomerang he could get in everywhere, but it did make his job easier and Digger liked when things went easy.

"I'll drop ye off in town." He mumbled with no intentions of keeping his words.

But of course he didn't. He went straight past the bus terminal, and when Missy pointed it out he just growled something incomprehensible which made her sigh and fall back to her seat.

It wasn't until he parked the car outside the museum she realized what he had planned. "I'm not going in!" She was beginning to get angry, which made her eyes even colder than before.

"I didn't say ya had to com', bu' I'm gonna go in, grab the damn pictur' an' com' back. Or maybe I won't com' back. I'll most likely be captured and thrown into jail. Ya kno' what they do to handsom' guys lik' me in jail?" She didn't answer. Instead she frowned at him before finally surrendering. "They do the dirty stuff." He answered, starting to explain exactly _how_ they did the dirty stuff. "They're gonna bend me over an' -  
"Fine you win, but I get half of what you get from the painting." Missy cut him off, not interested in hearing the rest of the story.  
"Half?! Are ya tryin' to kill me, Dollface? What am I supposed to live for if ya get half?"

"Oh I don't know, what about all your other money. Do you want my help or not?" This time it was him who frowned at her.

"Fine. Bloodsucker!" She just sent him a smile before getting out of the car and following him to the back of the museum where he stopped in front of a big steel door. "Open it, earn ya money."  
"Take it easy!" She hissed before placing a palm on the door. The silvery mist around her hands glided from her hands into the door where it disappeared for a few seconds before returning, as the door slid open.

"Lady's first." Digger made something that look like a curtsy, which made Missy snort before walking past him into the dark museum. "There's probably guards here." She wasn't sure why she whispered so quietly. The room they had entered was empty, besides a couple of wooden crates containing various art stuff.

"Probably yeah," he nodded before reaching for one of his beloved boomerangs. "Did ye disarm the security?"

"Yes, I think I got it all."

"Ya think, or ya kno'?"

Missy only hesitated for a second before answering: "I know."

It didn't take long to find the painting as it was placed in the middle of the museum, protected by a glass case. This probably meant that it was both old and fragile, so of course Digger had to throw a boomerang straight at the glass, which shattered the glass and probably destroyed some of the painting.

"Okay let's go!" He said as he took the painting in a grip way more gentle than what Missy had ever suspected a guy like him could use. They had just turned around when the first guard came running, pulling a gun as he yelled "Freeze! Don't move!" He didn't even get a chance to defend himself against the boomerang that hit him smack in the head, knocking him out and dropping his lifeless body on some of the shattered glass. A fraction of a second later the second guard joined, but before he could get a chance to react Missy pointed his hand at him, which sent him flying back the hall he came from. "Come on, Dollface, stop playin' around." Missy was more than tempted to send the captain down the same way as the guard, but instead she followed him as he ran through the museum, laughing like a maniac all the way to the car. He threw the painting in the trunk and almost didn't wait for Missy as she buckled up before he raced down the street.

Missy wasn't one to sit around and watch TV, but this morning Digger had occupied the bathroom for so long, that she was starting to get bored. So she had turned on the TV while yawning, tired of last night's break in. Digger had been almost high when they had finally found a motel, claiming that this was a reason to celebrate, and dragged her out to a bar to fill her with shots and beer. At some point she had almost fallen asleep over the counter, which had made him pick her up, throw her over the shoulder, slapped her ass and carried her home. He had dumped her on the bed before turning on the TV to spend a couple of hours with Castle Erotica, totally ignoring the fact that she had been sleeping on the bed right next to the couch he had taken.

The next morning he had woken with a massive hangover, which he knew only could be cured with two thing: a warm can of beer from one of the pockets in his jacket, and a cold shower.

The cold shower actually did help on the hangover, which was lucky since it wasn't always possible to get a shower the places he travelled. So after spending half and our showering, he was now was standing in front of the mirror cleaning his gold tooth when the bathroom door flew open to reveal a panic-struck Missy. "If ya wanted to look that badly all ya had to do was ask." He said with a grin, referring to his very undressed state. Missy didn't answer; instead she pulled him out of the bathroom and forced him in front of the TV where a news report was currently showing a picture taken inside of the museum with Digger and Missy as they were running towards the backdoor. "-the suspects had been identified as Misery Smith, a young girl who believed to be missing, and the infamous bank robber Digger Harkness who are also known as 'Captain Boomerang". He is considered armed an extremely dangerous and any attempt of contact should be avoided. The police are currently looking for the suspects and if you have any –" The TV turned off, leaving the two in silence for a couple of seconds before Digger finally moved to get dressed.

"Misery, eh? An' here I was thinkin' it couldn't get worse than 'Missy'".

"I didn't choose the name. They gave it to me."

"No one ever does, Dollface. Not everyone can be blessed with something like Digger."

"They have my picture."

"Well then ya should hav' turned all the cameras off."

"No you don't understand, _they have my picture._ " She was right, he didn't understand why that was the end of the world. He had been on the news a ton of times, and all it did was making the ladies even more interested in him. Maybe that was why she didn't want the attention: the thought of ladies throwing themselves at her might not be appealing. "They're gonna find me!" Okay maybe it wasn't the sudden throwing of lady parts that bothered her, and her voice sounded almost panicky when she spoke again. "I have – I have to leave, right now!"

"Wow, Dollface, what's the sudden rush?" She didn't answer, but instead starting to throw whatever piece of clothing she could find into the small backpack she had bought after he had dragged her along on the journey the first night in Gotham. "Missy hey, calm down!" She flinched when his hand closed around her wrist, just like she always did. He knew that she didn't like being touched, and every time he took her arm or grabbed her wrist she would flinch and try to avoid the contact. Which of course just made him touch her even more, just for the fun of it, and to see her squirm. This time he didn't find it funny though, and when he met her gaze her saw the panic she was feeling. It was so clear in her blue eye, and whatever was going on was clearly a massive distress to her. "I'm comin' with ya." She hesitated just a minute before shaking her head.  
"It's too dangerous." Her words made him send her an indulgently smile.  
"Doll, I'm Captain Boomerang, nothin's too dangerous for me." He was, after all, pretty amazing, so whatever was coming he was sure he could handle.

He might have thought twice before declaring himself ready for everything if he had bothered to lift the curtains hiding the motel room window and looked out the window and down to the parking lot, where two, black vans where getting to an abruptly stop. The cars had barely stopped moving before the door of the first van slid aside and a handful of men dressed in black and armed to the teeth with weapons started pouring out of the van. They were soon joined with the men from the other van. As they stepped on the ground it started to shake slightly. The shaking growing more powerful for every passing second until it had the walls of the motel shaking.  
It wasn't the police, or the military or even a SWAT team (although their black clothing made them look like it). It was trouble, big trouble, and it was coming straight for Misery and Captain Boomerang.


	3. Chapter 3

"They're gonna find me!" Digger hadn't realized how scared Missy was until the whole goddamn motel started to lightly shake. "They're gonna find me!"  
"Hey Mis – Missy!" It didn't help, he couldn't get through to her as she dropped her bag on the floor, totally oblivious with the fact that it was no longer in her hands, which she still held in front of her. She was shaking now along with the motel, and through the thin walls Digger could hear a couple of upset voices screaming something along the line of "earthquake!" "Missy!" The shaking ground made it hard to stay upright, as he rushed to the meta-human, who's powers was all but erupted. If he didn't act quickly she would end up tearing the motel apart. "MISSY!" She was so far gone in her own fear – still mumbling that "they would find her" – that she didn't even flinch when he placed a hand on her shoulder. Maybe he should slap her? That was what you did with hysterical women, right? But on the other hand: she mind set him flying out through the window if he hit her. But what else could he do? Cracks were starting to form in the wall and dust fell from the ceiling, somewhere some glass shattered – maybe the mirror in the bathroom.  
He made a swift decision and raised his hand to let it meet her face with a loud "smack!" The shaking stopped abruptly: one second the motel was shaking like crazy, the next it was completely still; leaving Missys muffled subs the only noise in the room. "Don' destroy the freakin' motel," she blinked a couple of times before looking at him, almost like she was trying to focus on him from some dark place in her mind. "Let's just leave now – before people start askin' questions." He bend down to snatch her bag, which he threw at her, before taking her arm and more or less drag her with him out of the motel room.

The door hadn't even closed behind them before a symphony of "clicks" from weapons loading made both the meat-human and the bank robber look to the left, where they were met with at least two dozen armed men dressed in black. "Oh fuck." Boomerang's voice was low, but before he could pull out one of his weapons Missy's pale hand stopped him.

"Don't. They're not here for you."  
"Then who' they…" His voice died as he realized who "they" where. "Damn, Dollface ye've managed to piss of the wron' people, eh?"

She didn't reply, too focus with a man dressed in black (seriously, why where all the bad guys always dressed in black?) who stepped out between the armed military men. "Misery," his voices sounded almost warm as he spread out his arms almost like he was expecting her to come running into a hug. "Or should I say: Experiment 14, you've been a very bad girl, you know. I've been looking everywhere for you." He made a tsk-tsk sound and slightly shook his head like a disappointed father disciplining his child. "But now here you are, ready to go with us peacefully, right?" He had a British accent – Digger hated British accents. Missy still didn't answer, which made frown. "That's too bad 'cus we're not about to let our weapon go. Do you have any idea how expensive you were to build? Millions, Misery. We grant you powers few can only dream of, and how do you thank us: you kill most of the doctors and some of our best men and flee! And now you refuse to obey me again." He fell silent all while looking at Missy until he shrugged. "Guess it's time to send in the Bender."  
"No, not the Bender!" Missy voices was nothing more than a mere whisper, but even through the low words her fear was almost tangible. Which of course confused Digger, who got even more confused when one of the armed men left the group to go fetch something from the van.

At first Digger thought he had brought back a doll: a very pale, small and bold doll, but as he got a closer look he realized it was a boy. He couldn't have been more than ten and were so thin that Digger swore he could see the veins under the pale skin. Around the boy's neck where a collar, which light up blue when the British bastard spoke once more. "Experiment 28, if you would be so kind to…" He never finished his words before the boy, experiment 28, opened his eyes (which were the same electrified blue as Missy's) and looked straight at Missy who feel to the ground, screaming in pure agony.

"Hey! Hey stop that!" The British guy finally moved his gaze to Digger, almost like he had forgotten he was there, and nodded.

"Ah yes of course. Digger Harkness, or should I call you Captain Boomerang? So kind of you to take care of Experiment 14 – and for leading us straight to her." On the ground Missy was still screaming and squirming like she was experimenting the worst pain of her life.

"Stop t'at!" Diggers orders only made the British bastard smile.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. See experiment 14 needs to learn her lesson. But you can leave."  
"W'at?"  
"I have no grudge against you, so you can leave now."

"Lik' hell I can't!" Digger growled as he pulled a boomerang out of his jacket and sent it flying straight towards one of the armed men, who feel to the ground as the sharp weapon hit him. The British bastard looked almost disappointed at Digger before shrugging.  
"If that's how you want it. Experiment 28." He nodded towards Digger, every trace of smile gone from his lips.

And then the pain hit Digger. It was more extreme than anything he had ever felt before: searing and red and everywhere. It was like someone was trying to scoop his brain's out with a dull spoon, no it felt like someone was stabbing his skull with needles, no it felt like someone was boiling his brain in his skull, no it felt – Digger couldn't describe the pain, he just knew it was more pain than he had ever felt before as he feel to the ground, roaring like an animal in pain.

And then he pain stopped, as quickly as it had hit him it vanished. He heard a loud yell, realized his eyes where closed and opened them to find the Bender scattered to pieces all over the parking lot. Missy was standing in front of him. Her legs were shaking and she was gasping for air, but she was fast to react when the first weapon was emptied in her directing. The bullet didn't hit her, neither did any of the other's as the soldiers started to empty their clips. Instead they hit a silver force field which had grown out of nothing and were now protecting her and Digger. " !" Her voices was shaking as much as her legs, and how she even managed to stand was a mystery to Digger, who felt so weak that he honestly didn't think he could stand ever again. But of course he could, he had to, and slowly he got to his feet, shaking and sweating and feeling like his head was about to split under a searing headache. "When I release the force field, you run." Like he could ever run again, but one look on Missy confirmed that she wouldn't be able to uphold the force field much longer: she was paler than usual, and a steady stream of blood was flowing from her nose down her chin and to the ground. "NOW!" She sent the force field flying towards the soldiers, who got hit with a force so big they all flew backwards. One of the vans got hit to, which sent it flying straight into the reception of the motel. "GO! GO! GO!" Digger didn't need a cheerleading squad cheering him on as he threw one of his exploding boomerangs straight to the other van, which exploded in an ear-piercing explosion and covered their escape from the motel parking lot down the street.  
"THIS WAY!" He managed to pull Missy into a small ally seconds before the first police car cut the corner heading straight to the motel they had just fled.  
They ran down the alley, painfully painting before Digger finally found a car. "Stay back!" He didn't even bother locking picking it, but smashed the window with one of his boomerangs, before jumping in to hotwire the car, which came to life with a roar just as Missy slammed the passenger door and buckled up.

There were no police cars to stop them as Digger headed out of town with a speed way over the allowed 35. The police was probably too busy scraping soldiers of the motel ground and finding out what had happened to even care he left the town with almost a hundred miles an hour.

"Ye better start talkin', Dollface!" Missy didn't answer, and as he looked at her he found her with her knees up to her breast and her hands around her knees, hiding her face. Despite she roaring of both the car and the wind through the windowless car her voice was loud and clear as she cried her heart out. Digger knew he could be heartless, but even he knew when to leave someone to cry, so that's what he did: driving the car, fleeing the city all while Missy was sobbing next to him, shoulder's shaking. He would get an explanation soon; he could wait until she was done crying.


	4. Chapter 4

"Talk."

Missy didn't say anything for a long time. Instead her eyes were looked on her pale fingers, which were playing with the sleeve on the black t-shirt she was wearing. She knew she had to tell him the truth, he had after all stood up for her in a way no one else had ever done, but it simply hurt too much. "Hey Missy, ye t'ere? I said talk." He had drawn one of his boomerang, and in a second of madness Missy thought he was going to throw it at here. Instead he began cleaning his teeth with it, using it as a toothpick. Which was probably not the best idea in the world, since it was pretty sharp, but who was Missy to judge other people's ideas?  
"I wasn't born like a normal person." Her voice was shaky, but if it was because of the stuff they had just witness, or because of the things she was about to tell him was hard to say. "I was built in a test tube: A guy delivered the sperm and a woman delivered the egg, and then they build the right embryo and placed in a third woman's womb. They made twenty of us: most didn't make it past the pregnancy, and those of us who were born, died because of the changes in our gene. Those of us who made it were placed with a handler; Mr. Robertson – the man in black you saw before – was the one in charge of our handlers. My handler was a sweet lady, maybe the one who gave birth to me, I don't know. And she cared about me. The handlers weren't supposed to care for us: they were supposed to feed us, change us and make us stop crying, but she did more than that and as I grew up I got to love her like my mom." She fell silent, still not looking at Digger.

They were hiding in an abandoned house somewhere in the countryside. With everything going on, Digger had decided that hiding at a motel was too much of a risk, so they had hidden the car in the old shred that belonged to the house and were now hiding in what used to be the old living room. It was cold as hell, but none of them seemed to notice: Missy was too caught up in reliving her story, and Digger was too caught up listening. "I was five when my power started showing. They weren't that strong in the beginning: books floating in the air and people feeling slight pushes when I didn't get my way, small stuff."

"Really? I fin' t'at hard to believe, Dollface since I just saw ye fight a w'ole army."

"They got bigger fast."  
"How?"

"… Through experiments. Mr. Robertson quickly discovered that pain was a way to make powers grow in a meta-human, so that's what they used." She stood from the old couch she had been sitting in, finally looking at Digger as she pulled the long-sleeved t-shirt over her head and let it fell to the floor, exposing her body underneath. Digger had been right in one thing: she had a killer body, but it was mostly because it looked like it had been dead. It was covered in scars (some as big as his hands), burn marks, acid marks and cuts. Actually the look of her scared arms reminded him of the Joker's face, which was something he didn't exactly find comforting.  
"Shit. T'at looks nasty as hell."

"No really Boomer? I didn't realize that, thanks for telling me." Missy shut him a poisoned look before she started to pace the room. She reminded Digger of a caged animal, but since she clearly didn't wanted to hear the truth he didn't pointed it out.  
"When I was ten they made me kill my handler. Maybe it was to test my powers, or maybe it was to get rid of her since she had grown so found of me. Maybe it was to punish me, I don't know."  
"How did they mak' ye do t'at?" She had told him that she cared about her handler too, so Digger didn't understand why she had killed her.  
"They forced me." She answered with a shrug before walking over to him. When she reached him she stopped to turn around and lift her hair, exposing the back of her head. As the rest of her body this area was also filled with scars, but where the rested looked random these looked too neat to be other thing that from operations. They were thick, thicker than the scar you got from one operation (Digger knew since he had had his appendix removed when he had been eight), which meant that they must had opened her skull again and again, making each scar thicker than the last. He would have felt sick, had it not been because his attention was caught by an exceptional big scar right behind her left ear. Unlike the neat scars this looked like it had been inflected by something else than a scalpel. "They implanted a chip." She explained. "In the brain right behind the left ear. They did it too all of us, and each time we opposed something they wanted us to do, they would turn on the chip, which would send electric impulses straight into our mind. Kind of like the Bender did."

"But ye don' have it anymor'?" He kind of felt like he wanted to touch it, and kind of like he was going to throw up. Instead he took a step back as she let her hair fall back in place and turned around.  
"No, I pulled it out."  
"How?"  
"I figured out where it was, and I ribbed out using telekinesis."  
"Shit!" It had hurt like a bitch, but Missy didn't point out that she had nearly passed out from sheer pain.  
"And then I escaped. I was fifteen, and I've been on the run ever since."

He was silent for a while before reaching out to deliver a slight push to Missy. "Put som' clothes on or I'm guna be sick." She shot him a dirty look, but did as he asked. "So what's guna happen now?" He asked as she got dressed once more.  
"Now we run." She sounded so sure, like that was what _they_ would do, that he didn't react at first, then he snorted.  
"I'm not runnin' from anythin'."  
"You have to. You helped me, so now they're gonna come after you as well. An enemy of my enemy or shit like that."  
"How can ye be sur' they'll come after me?"  
The sigh that left Missy was as deep as the ocean, as she sent him a glare almost like he was really slow. "Because I know them, that's what they do. Do you really think you're the first one who has helped me all these years?"  
"So they'r' guna come after me?" He repeated, which made her knock. He pondered for a while. It wouldn't be the first time he was on the run, but mostly he ran from a guy who was as fast as the speed of light (which made running a little hard). But this could have been avoided if he had just backed out and agreed to hand over Missy to the British Bastard. "What if I turned ye in? Then they would hav' ya, and I woul' be free to go, right?"  
"Maybe, probably yes." Missy couldn't be sure, but on the other hand: what good would he be if he gave her up to them? A disturbing though really, but not a thought she hadn't considered before. He was after all a bad guy, and bad guys weren't known for taking care of each other.  
So when he drew a boomerang Missy wasn't surprised. She was disappointed, but not surprised. "Maybe I'll just have to give ya to 'em."  
"Try it." She hissed as her eyes grew electrified and her powers woke. "Try it and see what happens. I just ripped the Bender apart, what makes you think I won't do the same to the _mighty Captain Boomerang_?" He hesitated for a while before he slowly lifted the boomerang to use it as a toothpick once more.  
"I said 'mayb',Dollface, doesn't mean I'll do it. I might be an arsehole, but I'm not dat big of 'n ass. But I don't like running either, which mean we will hav' to do somethin' else." His word surprised her. He wasn't going to give her up, even if it would mean he could be free from being hunted? Maybe she had misjudged him. Or maybe this was part of some bigger plan, although he seemed sincere when he asked his next question: "So what if we got rid of 'em? All of 'em, would they still hunt us?"  
"You can't get rid of them, Boomer, they'll just train some new guys."

"Train them? Where?"  
"On the base." Another long silence from the bearded man, before he finally lowered the boomerang to send her a sly smile.  
"This base, where is that?"  
"It's hidden in the Nevada dessert."

"Do ye think ye could find it again?"  
This time it was her who hesitated before slowly nodding. "Yes, I'm certain I could. Why?"  
"Is it the only place t'ey train soldiers an' build meta-humans?" he continued, ignoring her question.  
"As far as I know, yeah. Why?"  
"So if _someone_ were to destroy the base t'ey would leave ye alone, rig't? Leave me alone too?"  
"I guess so." She wasn't sure she liked where this was going, even more as the smirk on his face widened.  
"So all we hav' to do is find the base an' destroy it?" She just stared at him, wondering whether or not he had finally lost his mind, gone in too many beers or too many blows to his head.  
"You gotta be kidding me! We can't do that!"  
"Not alone, no," he admittet. "We would need som' help."  
"Help?" She snorted. "Who the fuck would ever consider helping is: a drunk bank robber and a meta-human?"  
"I kno' a guy." He said, almost grinning now.  
"Yeah? Who?"  
"You might kno' him: he wears red, likes to run fast and is mor' of a smartass than ye would believe."  
"…. You're not serious."  
This time he actually grinned as he nodded. "Oh but I am, Dollface. Time to get a hold of _Flashie._ "


	5. Chapter 5

"This is the worst idea you've ever had. It's like if stupid one and stupid two had a child, and the result was your plan." Digger couldn't help but let out a groan. Missy's voice was really starting to piss him off. Like nails down a fucking whiteboard. He knew she didn't like the plan, but what else could they do? They had to get a hold of the Flash somehow, and this usually worked. But this time Digger wouldn't be alone.  
"I heard ya the first four thousand times, doll, just put da wig on." Missy sighed but did as she was told and pulled the long, black wig over her hair. She was wearing a long-sleeved dress and some high heels and, accompanied by some of the jewels Digger had stolen a couple of nights before, she looked like someone who belonged in the bank. Which was important cus he needed her to go in before him and turn off the alarms and get rid of the armed guards. This wasn't one of the robberies where people had to die, it would actually be a lot easier to convince Flash to join them if no one died, which Missy had been so kind to point out to a very frustrated Boomerang who wasn't used to let the guards live.  
"I'm not going in there looking like this." Missy sighed as she closed the little pocket mirror she had studied herself in. "I look like a freak."  
"No, ya're a freak, doll. There's a difference. And besides: we hav' to make sur' the British Bastard won't find ye befor' ya find him. So just go in, pretend to be a normal person for once an' wait until I get there." Missy had had a lot of troubles with the dress Digger had forced her to wear. It was long-sleeved and hid her arms, but some of her chest was still visible. And even though she had done the best she could to cover up her scars and burn marks some of the really deep once were still somewhat visible, but as long as no one looked to closely they wouldn't notice it, and even if they did she mostly just looked like she had been in an accident at some point in her life. Maybe fought a chainsaw or something. Okay it wasn't perfect but it was the best they had, and if they couldn't wait around for the Flash to find Digger. The Flash might be fast, but they were in a hurry and so they had to come to him. This was why Digger had gotten the idea of a bank robbery with some hostage. That was sure to get the Flash's attention, and once he was in the bank Missy could slow him down and force him to listen to her.  
"What if he sends Batman or Wonder woman or some other Justice League person?"  
"Then we're fucked. Listen we've talked about this a thousand times let's just do it." Digger's voice made it clear he was at some breaking point, which might had been why Missy decided to not discuss things further. Instead she left the car; made sure her dress didn't show too much and walked towards the bank without looking back.

He waited ten minutes before getting out of the car, silently cursing to himself and stroking Pinky, which he has found in the secret pockets of his coat. Digger might not have been the sharpest toll, but he knew that this was a risky plan. Hell he didn't mind risky plans, they usually turned out a lot more exciting than the plans you've spend weeks making, but Missy was right: this was downright stupid. Not because of the Flash, Digger had the confidence that he could take him down, but because of the British Bastard who was now, apparently, chasing him as well. Fucking bullshit! He should never had gone after Missy and just let Falcone take care of her. Shit!  
He sighed and tucked Pinky away in the secret hideout before leaving the car, pulling the hood from his sweatshirt over his face to hide it. There was no reason to alarm the guard before he had gotten a chance to knock him out.  
The bank was crowded, but that was to expect on a Friday afternoon, and no one seemed to notice him as he slipped inside. A quick glance around the bank revealed him two guards, both armed but with the safety on, four bank tellers behind the counter, and sixteen potential hostages. Good, now all he had to do was wait for the signal.

He got it not long after stepping in to the bank, as Missy got up from her seat where she had been waiting to go to the counter and sell them some bullshit story. Not that she got very far before Digger let the hood fall from his face as he rushed to one of the guards and straight out knocked him out with a fist to the face. It took the other guard a couple of seconds to realize what was going on before fumbling to get his weapon out of his holster. He didn't get far before one of Digger's boomerangs came soaring through the air and knocked him out.

People might not have understood what had happened with the first guard, but the flying boomerang that knocked out the second guard definitely got people's attention. The bank was silent for a solid moment before one of Boomerangs explosive boomerang hid the nearest surveillance camera causing and explosion that ripped through the silent. It didn't take long before the first panicked scream filled the bank, quickly followed by another, and then another until panic had overtaken the bank. "CALM THE FUCK DOWN AND NO ONE WILL GET HURT!" His voice ripped through the bank, making some of the costumers looking at him. People no longer screamed, but the panic was still so massive that he could almost feel it. His eyes darted over each of the costumers as he drew yet another boomerang. "Ye've obviously picked t'e wrong day to pay yer bills an' I hop'no one has any important appointments 'cus ya won't get dhere in time. But since ya're gonna be here a while let me introduce meself. Me name is Captain Boomerang, and you're now my hostages." Dramatic? Sure, but what else would you expect from a guy who called himself Captain Boomerang? And besides: every village had a pitch of theatrical in him or her – that was one of the reasons they became village, because they got to wear wacky costumes, fight a "hero" in an even wackier costume and use phrases like "and now, you will meet your doom".

"What-what do you want? Money? Take them!" A guy in a fancy suit – probably the owner of the bank – took a step towards Digger, almost like he was trying to shelter his precious costumers from harm's way. But hey, costumers was what paid his bills, so he probably was.  
"Nah," Digger shook his head. "That's not why I'm her'. All I want is fer someon' to hit da alarm."  
"What?" The man blinked, surprised by Diggers request.  
"Yeah, hit da alarm and get the coppers here. Quickly now, I'm in a hurry." The man seemed doubtful to do as he was told, but ended up nodding to one of the bank tellers, who pressed one of the small buttons under her desk. The alarm was silent, but Digger knew that it would blare at some local police station right about now.

He was right. It didn't take more than a couple of minutes before the sound of the first siren reached the people in the bank. Something that made some of the hostages seem almost hopeful, until they met the gaze of Captain Boomerang, who looked like he was considering strangling every one of them. He wasn't. He was only considering strangling Missy for getting him into this mess in the first place – the fact that he had actually dragged her along, and brought the problems on himself, was something he totally ignored, in his world this was all her fault. He probably would have strangled her if he could get away with it, but he knew damn well that he wouldn't get so far before she had flung him somewhere. Or worse: ripped him apart. So instead he stood in the bank and cursed her silently, waiting for his arc nemesis to show up.

Apparently it didn't take the police long to catch on to what was going on in the bank, and a handful of minutes after the first police car had parked in front of the bank the telephone on one of the desks rang. The sound of the phone ripped through the silence, making one of the woman scream out in horror, which made Digger snore something that sounded like: "bitches be crazy" as he walked towards the phone to pick it up. "Yeah?"  
"Hello, this is officer McNeal, who am I speaking with?"  
"Captain Boomerang" Digger answered as he found a boomerang in his coat and started to clean his teeth with one of the pointy ends.  
"Captain Boomerang, really?"  
"Yes, the Captain Boomerang. What'ya want?"  
"I want to know how the hostages are."  
"They're fin'. I didn't hurt them."  
"Would you be willing to let them go?"  
"No. Not until I get what I want."  
"And what do you want?"  
"The Flash."  
"What?" Apparently the officer wasn't the only one who was taken aback by Digger's answer as some of the hostages started to whisper.  
"Yeah. I want ye to get the flash to come here, then I'll let the hostages go."  
"Why?"  
"Do ye want me to start dropping bodies, or do ya want to use the time to get Flash here?"  
"What if I can't get him here."  
"Let's not dwell about that, shall we." Digger didn't wait for an answer before hanging up, turning to the hostages – and Missy who was somewhere in the crowd. "Okay everyone to the vault! I want ya tucked away if they start throwing teargas." Hopefully the officer wouldn't be so stupid. Boomer might have promised Missy not to hurt the hostages, but it would be damn hard keeping that promise if the police starting interfering too much.

One of the hostages – a guy who probably considered himself strong and brave – shook his head. "No! You'll let the woman leave."  
"No I won't. Now start walkin'." Digger growled, already tired of the guys bullshit. Especially as the guy suddenly charged forward. Apparently he had planned to try and knock Digger out, but didn't get that far before he fall back screaming as one of Diggers' boomerangs was buried deep in his shoulder. "START WALKIN'!" Digger roared, which made the hostages move quickly as a couple of the other men helped the wounded man up from the floor and supported him all they was to the vault. "Open the vault!" Digger demanded the bank owner, who fumbled with his keys before opening the vault. "Get inside!" They all did as he ordered them, expect for Missy who instead looked to the wounded man.  
"You promised not to hurt anyone." She pouted.  
"No I promised not to kill anyon', and I didn't." She didn't answer instead she raised her hand towards the boomerang in the man's should. He screamed as she ripped the boomerang lose and let it fly to the floor with an audible _clonk_.  
"Wait, you're not locking us in here, are you?" The bank owner asked as Missy started closing the vault door.  
"Sure we are. For ya own safety." The smile Digger gave the hostages didn't exactly appeal to an answering smile.  
"What about air? We'll suficate."  
"Nah I'll make sure Flash will get ye out in time." If he bothered to show up. If not Missy and Digger would have to figure something else out as the vault door closet with a loud bang, leaving the two people in complete silence.  
"What now?" Missy asked. She sounded nervous.  
"Now we wait." Digger answered with a shrug.

They waited so long that Digger had time to empty one of the registers. He had just started working on opening the next when a wind blew through the bank and a red light ran straight towards him. "Ah, Flash, nice of ye to finally show. I was beginin' to worry ye wouldn't com'."  
Digger looked from the cash register to the hero who greeted him with an angry sound.  
"There's other means to get me, you didn't have to take a lot of innocent people as hostages." He said angrily. He had had been so keen on getting to Boomerang that he hadn't notice Missy, who was sitting on a floor leaning back on one of the desks.  
"But this was more fun." Digger answered with a sly smile.  
"Oh I'll show you fun."  
"Thanks, but I don't swing dat way." The Flash didn't answer, instead he charged towards Boomerang in a blur of red light, so fast that Boomerang wouldn't have had time to react, had it not been for Missy who finally reacted as she grabbed Flash in the middle of the air as he was jumping towards Digger, leaving him hanging motionless in the air.  
"Sorry! Please don't send the Justice League after me." She begged as she walked towards him, her hands still raised in the air as she kept Flash trapped in her force field.  
"Flash – Flashie – Flashman, meet Missy." Digger grinned, clearly enjoying seeing the Flash like this as he extend and arm towards Missy to pull her into a friendly bear hug. "She has somethin' she wants to ask ye."  
"I'm gonna let go now, okay?" Missy said, as she carefully lowered Flash to the floor and released his upper body, making it able for him to speak again.  
"Really Boomerang? You've tricked some poor girl into being your sidekick? How long are you giving her before you dump her in a bodybag somewhere?" Flash asked angrily, but his anger wasn't turned to Missy but Digger, whom he clearly suspected of having tricked Missy into helping him somehow.  
"The sheila's anything but poor, trust me." Digger said with a grin.  
"And he's not gonna dump me in a boydbag – he won't get the chance." Missy interjected. "But no, I don't trust him."  
"What? Why? When hav' I ever… -"  
"Shut up, Boomer!" Missy interrupted, still looking at the Flash. "Listen I know you probably won't even consider it with everything we've done, but we didn't know how else to get your attention. But… we need your help."  
"What?" The flash might be the world's fastest man alive, but he hadn't seen that one coming.  
"The sheila's right, we need your help."


End file.
